


Requests [CLOSED]

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: LAST DAY FOR REQUESTS!I will start finishing the requests probably after my exams after 2nd March. Sorry it’s a long wait. Will try my best to finish requests without compromising my studies. (I’ll still be writing today till Valentine’s day because i am celebrating Chinese new year. I’m still going visiting XD)This is open until valentines day (14 February UTC+8)  after that I’ll disallow commenting. The remaining requests that I have not done are still in the making.More than 1 request= okay 👌There is nothing I won’t write, smut or not.Smut might take a little longer, so pardon me.So comment and uh I’ll write it for you to my best abilities. I’m not the best writer XDWord count: >1000 (i try)I’ll write it as a separate work, so I’ll just write it as a gift work. It’s okay if you don’t have a account on AO3, I have a collection that is full of my skate leading stars work, you can look for it there for the work you requested. I will specify who the story is for and I will reply to your comment when the story is done.[if this flops, I’ll pretend i never posted this and delete this whole thing :)]*once all requests are finished, post will be deleted
Comments: 71
Kudos: 10
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Requests [CLOSED]

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn’t have to have ships, a gen fic would do as well.
> 
> If you have clicked on the story, don’t be shy and comment down something you would like to see the skate leading star characters do.


End file.
